


Angel Sexual Response/《天使性反应》

by Bluewood



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewood/pseuds/Bluewood
Summary: 性爱大师AU亚兹拉斐尔失去了他的荣光。克鲁利四处寻找知道见到了一位研究性行为的产科医生。他能顺利找到他的天使吗？





	1. 1天使的荣光

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Before——
> 
> 写在前面（这玩意和药物说明书上的副作用一样长）：
> 
> 1\. 这篇真的是脑子一热瞎写的。
> 
> 2\. 非常，非常不主流的天使和老蛇（但我希望这篇里他们的关系和原作里一样平等相互恋爱）。
> 
> 3\. 是好兆头的性爱大师某种意义AU。
> 
> 4\. 我没相好分级，最后应该会有车。
> 
> 5\. 虽然我想写中文标题，但我怕被和谐。
> 
> 6\. 往后可能得扔AO3.
> 
> 7\. 有纯cp洁癖者就不要吃了，你好我好大家好，别问我谁攻谁受，本篇攻受都做过（有AC和CA同时存在）。杂食动物请进！请进！（抱住）（这篇就是写着玩的，千万不要当真）
> 
> 8\. 不要纠结时间线问题，这里时间线都是乱的（无法自圆其说的乱）。
> 
> 9\. William的昵称和短称是Bill。
> 
> 10\. 祝好运。

1-1

这是一段没有任何记载的故事。

确切来讲，应是“天使亚兹拉斐尔与恶魔克鲁利大冒险”中某个需要被销毁的“不可描述”章节。

像当初亚兹拉斐尔用错版悄悄抹掉圣经中某三句自己的相关内容一样，这段故事成功逃脱了人类细致入微的观察。没错，就连艾格尼斯风子的预言集都未曾发现（谁知道呢，也许续集里有记载）。

他站在窗前遥望夜空，努力不让自己哭出来。

三件套一丝不苟地服帖在身上，领结绑的有点紧。

你得知道，作为一个超灵体存在，即使是毫无存在感的末位小职员——权天使亚兹拉斐尔也不得不承认，有时候他们做的事情以及观察事物的角度都会有那么些……上帝视角。毕竟他在地球上混了六千年，没有寿命与疾病以及温饱这些凡人的困扰， 众多阅历令他对这些事情不再敏感。

他爱人类，人类很多，出生又死亡。

但不是这次。不是。

“很抱歉，弗吉尼亚，我想和你解释清楚这一切，虽然有点困难，但你是我最重要的人，我……我得告诉你这个秘密。”他哽咽地对身后躺在床上的女人说，泪水顺着眼角流出。

他的阅历越丰富，荣光越丰盈，他一向严肃的面具就愈加脆弱。

他爱世人。以前他总是认为这和他是天使有关，可这次不是，绝不是。他知道。

“呃，秘密，什么秘密，比尔？”名叫弗吉尼亚的女人揉着额角从被窝里撑起自己。

荣光恢复的愈快，作为天使庞大的记忆就会将当前人性的感情和认知冲的愈淡。恢复上帝视角需要一定时间，也许一个小时，也许一个晚上。但无论如何，他都必须在这段时间内将这段感情处理完毕。

虽然他从心底尖叫，他，不想结束。

“我不想向你解释上帝确实存在或是天堂地狱这类破事，维吉，”他用手揉开自己皱在一起的眉头，“简而言之，我……我不能永远留在你的身边。”他偷偷摸摸顺势用手背蹭了蹭眼角，转过身看着身后美丽的女人，虽然他从不把她当做凡间那种所谓的‘女人’来看待，“我，我得……我为天堂做事，没法带上你，这不是个比喻。”

他的人类记忆与情感继续被冲淡，强烈的失落以及孤独都会被遗忘。

只有几十年，没什么，只是很短的一段时间。他庞大的经验这样告诉他。

“然后？”女人狐疑地看过来。

“……我是个天使。”他叹着气承认道。

这是个复杂的故事，亚兹拉斐尔说不明自己到底是为什么于此地失去荣光，再失而复得，犹如完成了某个使命，他像个普通人一样生活，却又疯狂进行一项无可启齿的研究。

亚兹拉斐尔做梦都想不到自己终于体会凡人的生活会是如此……不符合他的天性。这个研究仿佛某种巨兽吞噬了他的一切，他同样牵连了一名女性，搅入其中。

甚至，他开始思考自己是不是被降罪贬于人间。但拼命研究人类性行为似乎又不那么符合天堂对于“赎罪”的定义——他可是被教会的人用圣经从医院门口一直砸进了办公室。

好在在他疯狂的‘平凡人生’中，女助手弗吉尼亚约翰逊一直陪着他。

她成为了他的妻子，甚于左膀右臂和心腹朋友，她更像是人类书中描述真正的关系，爱情，却又不止于此。

荣光的恢复令他褪去人性中冷硬而脆弱的外壳。天使们就是这样，由奇迹组成，不会生老病死，他们传递上帝之爱，他们在人间施于世人奇迹，他们没有死亡的困扰，他们行走于世间，用近乎冷酷的角度体察人类。

因此，某些时候的某些部分，他不得不承认他们缺乏“人味”，像不加盐的白煮蛋。

人类的时间太短，更像他们穿梭于世间的匆忙一瞥。

想到这儿，他的负罪感油然而生。

但对方肯定无法理解他为什么会哭，他的荣光恢复之后，他就得继续做回‘本职工作’，一份既不需要手术剪也不需要任何女助手的工作。

“可比尔……”

“我的名字叫亚兹拉斐尔，我……没骗你，这是真的，这不是恶作剧。”他痛苦地继续说，绝望地看着对方。一向合体而老派的西装背后传来布料撕扯的声音，一对飞舞着羽毛的巨型双翼歪斜着从衣物的裂缝中展开，由于蜷缩太久，羽毛凌乱地挂着，其中一只还耷拉在地，但这也足够了。

这种怪异的景象令人生畏，像一部劣质恐怖电影，并且还没被编排好台词的那种。

他试图想用这个来说明一切：看，这个世界上从来没有叫马斯特斯的科学家，以及你二十多年的丈夫都他妈是个假货。

他从心底希望这名人类女性被吓到，尖叫，然后报警，痛斥精神不正常的丈夫兼工作伙伴神神叨叨地背叛了她，看着锒铛入狱的丈夫马上离婚，继而再也不想回忆起这段痛苦的时光，永远离开这里。

但这位女性——弗吉尼亚约翰逊不是一般意义上六七十年代的老古板，否则早在他们研究人类性行为的时候就已经这么做了。

他可能再也不会喜欢六十年代美国的光怪陆离，但他的女助手，是啊是啊，他曾经见过那么多才华横溢的人类，他见过苏格拉底，他见过达芬奇，他见过莎士比亚，他见过莫扎特——这位同他同床多年的妻子兼助手，弗吉尼亚约翰逊将会成为他最爱的人类。

当恢复记忆的天使，前混入人类族群中的医生，亚兹拉斐尔，准备忍受想象中的嘲讽、大呼小叫、被当做精神病以及认为是恶作剧时，他得到的最终答案是……

一阵沉默。

弗吉尼亚约翰逊的表情没变过，只是耸了耸肩。

“哦。”

亚兹拉斐尔的嘴角抽搐，看上去有点局促不安。

“你不……惊讶吗？”

“你是指翅膀？”女人指了指他身后的翅膀，像平常一样眨了眨眼，“可你告诉我你是天使——所以你要离开了？”

“是，这才是重点，”他绝望地在对方面前举起手，降下奇迹，“当你醒来你只会记得我们已经离婚了，我们之间只有工作，我会和我的某个高中同学结果，而你会觉得解脱和自由，并且去做任何你想做的事情——”

现在他只需要打个响指或眨眨眼睛，让这个‘奇迹’生效。但他不想，他想再看看对方，他想再看看那双朝气蓬勃又精明狡黠的双眼。

“我很抱歉。”他不敢抬头。

“好吧，”弗吉尼亚挠了挠鼻子，嚼着舌头问，“那我们不能上演一场‘天使爱上我’之类的通俗电影吗？”

“当然不能。”

“罗马假日？”

“不！”他甚至喊了出来，委屈地解释道，“亲爱的，这才是人类曲解我们的地方……我不会老也不会死，也许再过几十年，你可以进天堂……那时候我会……”

“比尔，我不觉得我能上天堂，”女人撇了撇嘴，“你觉得我能举着我们的书去天堂？——我不认为我能用一本彻底分析人类性交数据的报告当通行证，除非加百列变成天堂的看门狗。”

“呃，是，也许会下地狱。”他耐心地解释道，把下地狱说的像是去厕所的另一个隔间。

是的是的，除了像去另一个隔间还像什么，人类通常就是没法接受天堂和地狱就只是两个不同阵营的名字。

荣光随着他渐渐变浅的头发以及怜悯的神色正在恢复，他收回手腕有些焦虑的抱着胸口，“听着，维吉，我在地狱有个朋友，”这更像是自言自语，他几乎有些神经质地左右小幅地踱着步子，从恢复的荣光中拼命寻找办法，“呃，虽然天使不能和恶魔成为朋友，不过我想如果他——”

他不在乎眼前的人类是不是能理解他的焦虑，他可能永远得不到这样精致的陪伴了，他无法想象可能有个这样一个像人类一样有趣至极，又能永恒相依的另一半。

也许有那么一个，六千年来唯一的一个熟面孔，也许——哦——

哦。

他的惯性思绪找到了停顿点。

哦！

上帝。

“我还以为你能多藏几年呢，毕竟我们过的那么开心，”女助手不见了，取而代之的是那个拉长，通常令人心烦的熟悉声音，“哈喽，天使——”

这个世界是由一出不连贯的悲喜剧构成的。

克鲁利坐在床上，裹着那件熟悉的女式花睡袍眨了眨他的大眼睛，扬起了眉毛。

“恭喜回来。”

（1-1完）


	2. 2克鲁利的遭遇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章可能会比较长，我会不定期更新。

2-1

这件事得从头说起。

二战已经过去有段时间，克鲁利似乎到了可以休息的时候（他终于不用再把那些讨人厌的伤亡战斗或是折磨划归在自己名下上报），发生了一件对其他人来说特别不起眼的事情。

“噗，别，你的书店里连一本色情文学都没有，天使。”醉酒中的克鲁利说了这么一句话。

整件事情的起因就是这样的，后果很严重——他的天使不见了。

期初，克鲁利觉得这是亚兹拉斐尔在闹脾气而已，你知道，天使们都会对这种犀利的小玩笑耿耿于怀。

第一个星期日，克鲁利发现对方的书店没有开过门。

别着急。

克鲁利是这样安慰自己的，毕竟他和亚兹拉斐尔真的开始呕气时会绝交一个世纪，他甚至相信对方不出现有一半原因还是在因为十七世纪他们争吵的圣水。

待到星期一的时候，克鲁利前来拜访。

他闯进空无一人的书店，在书店后面储藏室的桌子上发现了天使留给他的字条。

亚兹拉斐尔说要亲自去美国进口一些“该死的色情文学”。

整个故事的开头就是这样，平淡无奇，甚至有些好笑。

克鲁利还记得上次的莎士比亚剧作《罗宾汉喜剧》，也可称之“谢伍德森林”的那本书。他唠叨着想看莎士比亚的作品，尤其是喜剧，想看点新的内容，醉醺醺的亚兹拉斐尔就从后面库房拎着一个古旧的四开本兴冲冲表演起来。

他的天使总是记得他喜欢什么书，就连玩笑话也一样。

色情文学，哈，色情文学。

克鲁利苦笑，脑中突然出现对方满脸窘迫地看着瞪着那些低俗暴露的书籍。

又过了一个月，亚兹拉斐尔的书店依然大门紧闭。克鲁利不得不教育书店自行将来访客人吓跑（有时候除了买书的无辜者，偶尔还会有收购或推销人士频繁敲门）。

当这个时间发展为半年的时候，克鲁利，这个游荡于人间的恶魔终于在伦敦坐不住了。

他决定去寻找他的老朋友亚兹拉斐尔。

这并不是个欢乐的过程，甚至克鲁利自己都不愿再提起。即使他们有过协议，而且他们也有过吵翻天后长时间不理对方的先例，但这回，可不是他起床去厕所发现对方在gay吧俱乐部跳舞那么简单。

克鲁利沿着对方荣光的痕迹跑遍整个美国没有任何进展，一年之后，克鲁利认为对方肯定在躲着自己。

而五年之后，克鲁利开始怀疑是不是自己做错了什么惹对方生气了。

撒旦在上，他这条老蛇可是一只货真价实的恶魔，恶魔就是地狱派来干坏事的，这怪不得他自己。

五年第零一天。好吧，克鲁利认为自己可以在亚兹拉斐尔面前承认自己错了。

克鲁利不得不全盘放下他在伦敦的计划，到美国常驻一段时间。一开始，他给自己的定位像是那种商业大亨，出入于各种酒会和商业场所，搞定那些愚蠢的政客和商人，再顺手做好本职工作。他相信亚兹拉斐尔不会把自己搞得更糟，只是出来办事，或是贪吃，他能风光地在纽约市某家好吃的披萨店找到舔着手指的天使，揶揄对方游乐太久，请他吃顿更好的，这才是他的style。

又过了五年，他离开了那座城市，把《了不起的盖茨比》扔到沙发后面，开始真正正视这个问题：

他的天使到底去哪儿了。

克鲁利有点担心对方是不是遇到了什么麻烦，甚至是意外的灵肉分离，他忧心忡忡。

如果对方换了肉体，不可能不通知他，克鲁利会感知到对方熟悉的气味和荣光。

然而什么都没有，除了对方散落在美国各地日渐消散的痕迹。

他没日没夜地穿行于每个人类交际的场所，试图得到一些情报，要知道，那些太太们的闲散八卦高效到令人发指的地步。

第十年零一月，克鲁利的恐慌达到了顶峰，天使的荣光完全消失，克鲁利不知道该怎么办，似乎亚兹拉斐尔离开了这里，也许对面的阵营会派新的天使过来，克鲁利从未想过这些。

他在一个充满恭维的医院庆祝酒会上沉思，他回忆着和天使在一起的时光，孤独随着指尖的烟灰一同落进盘子里。

圣路易斯市的华盛顿大学医学院，克鲁利听着主持人开着不怎么好笑的笑话发愣，这可不是他想要的。克鲁利已经到了快要祈祷的程度，已经十年了，这又不是在索多玛逃难，或是被困在希腊的纳索克斯躲避波斯人的战船，更何况对方有翅膀。

哦，台上的主持人又在犯混了，他不得不说，美国的混球也一样多，把妇产科大夫的工作说的跟什么似的。

“……他在产科手术方面的不断创新为他赢得了这一领域的……”

这是个有电话有汽车有手术的年代，正因如此克鲁利才显得如此恐慌，他和天使失联了。

“……让我们有请威廉马斯特斯医生！”

他心不在焉地随着众人一起鼓掌，他的思绪飞向了窗外——如果他没找到呢？如果下一个五年或十年没找到呢？这样的生活要持续多久？

“我呃……我这个人只懂学术……所以我让我的朋友史高利教务长来做今晚的发言……”

克鲁利发愣地盯着眼前的烟灰缸，听那个书呆子医生有点紧张的拒绝道。

他的天使会不会被天堂强行抓回去，还是世界末日快到了？不，这一点也不对。他是不是该向上帝祈祷试试？

“……十分遗憾的是，我得走了。换句话说，我今晚也有工作要做……”

“显然，比尔马斯特斯还没想到一个能让婴儿集中在工作时间降生的办法。”

史高利的吐槽成功逗乐了在场除克鲁利外的所有人。

“……相信我，他做得到。”史高利化解了一个即将离席的医生所引发的尴尬。

“但是我感谢各位，谢谢各位今晚的盛情。”

又是一阵同情地饱含敬意的掌声。

然而克鲁利的心思根本不在这上面，他闭上眼睛准备真的去祈祷了。

是向上帝？还是向撒旦？

反正不管被哪一方听到都不算什么好事。

天堂会回应一个恶魔的求助吗？

地狱会帮忙找一个天使吗？

这确实是个问题。

他的眼睛挤出一道缝，随后突然睁大了眼睛。

那位威廉马斯特斯医生在掌声中略微点头，提前退出了这场马戏表演。

操。

克鲁利突然跳起来冲了出去，撞飞了一个侍童，撞翻了两张桌子，在混乱中从三个人的腿之间迅速爬了出去。

但他还晚了一步，他跌跌撞撞的冲出后门，看着那位产科医生的车扬尘而去。

他怎么能错过这个人呢？不，他绝对不会错过这个人。

特别是，这位医生顶着一张他的老朋友的脸。

（2-1完）

2-2

这就是克鲁利初步的成果。

当然，在人类文明的长河之中，不乏存在过几个和他们长得相像的人类，他的老朋友亚兹拉斐尔就搞错过，曾经对着英格兰国王理查德说过一大堆天堂地狱以及不可言喻的秘密，以至于克鲁利得想办法把那个国王的一部分记忆抹掉（不过天使认为是克鲁利一开始拿着王冠戴着出去玩才是最重要的原因，克鲁利讨厌天使对那位国王热情，而亚兹拉斐尔坚持那是克鲁利在嫉妒，克鲁利则反驳对方是想骗忠吻……呃……虽然最后他还是乔装国王成功骗过老友——当然是为了工作，顺便亚兹拉斐尔竟然在典礼上偷吃杏仁蛋糕，还掺了奶酪，嘴里那味道绝对是掺了奶酪）。

既然被恶魔盯上，这位医生就别想顺利逃掉了。

恶魔轻松的就循着对方的痕迹摸向了一家……妓院。

这个医生绝对是个冒牌货，和其他普通人一样是个翘了正经酒会管不住自己的下半身跑到红灯区逍遥的混蛋。

自作聪明的恶魔从对方坚定踏入妓院的那一刻，施放了一个小小的邪恶‘奇迹’，哈，从此这名医生只会打出空包弹。看，某种角度来说，他还是个挺仁慈的恶魔，说真的，这种衣冠楚楚的斯文败类还是给他上个终身避孕更合适。

恶魔克鲁利傲慢的思忖着，在内心深处美滋滋地回味了一会儿自己的杰作，然后抬腿跟了进去。

但他并不知道，这就像那个‘不可言喻’的计划一样，他抬腿迈入了这场惨烈研究的序幕中。

那个医生竟然在偷窥妓女们工作，在那之后镇定自若地请对方吃饭，看上去就好像欣赏一出音乐剧。尤其是，最不能让这个恶魔忍受的是对方顶着他最好朋友的面孔来做这件事。

克鲁利特别想用照相机照下来，再让这张板着的脸从人间消失。

听听他和妓女都在说什么样的话吧：

“……你可以自己计数……”

“你这人到底怎么回事儿？我是说真的。”

“我不能每晚都在这儿。”

“你是认真的吗？好，我就实话实说吧，但这只是因为我挺喜欢你的，而且你似乎真的对工作很热忱，又是企鹅罩衫又是表格又是秒表啥的，但是说真的，如果你真想了解性，那你得去找个女性搭档了。”

女搭档。

克鲁利眨了眨眼睛。

“说回我们的数据，我想我观测的样本也可以包括……”医生的目光突然落在不远处的克鲁利身上，上下打量了一番，“男妓？”

克鲁利看了看自己，一阵尖叫在脑海中响起，大概是现在撤退还来得及什么的，或是冲上去给对方降一个邪恶的诅咒。

总之这个人绝对不是他的天使！

最终，克鲁利气呼呼地退了出来。脑海中盘算着其他搜寻天使的计划，说不定他真的需要一个相机，把那个医生的容貌拍下来然后将这份找人的活计丢给一堆私家侦探。

恶魔赌气地在旷野中徒步很长时间，他需要清醒。

他遇到两对年轻男女在密林里急着搞活塞运动，还看到死神拖着路边一个女人的灵魂扬长而去。

什么邪恶都不能吓到一只正宗的恶魔。一宗稀松平常的谋杀抢劫案，女主人开着车子被抢劫后杀害，仍在车里烧焦，这个时代对女性而言，可能只有生育率优化了不少，死亡率还是老样子。

克鲁利看到车外的树杈上挂着一缕头发，撇了撇嘴。

女搭档。

这只恶魔极不情愿地捻了一根头发在手指上。

他发誓。

他发誓，这只是顺便的。

没人告诉他这个女人是个可怜的单亲母亲，中途辍学工作，家中还有两个不会怎么会说话的孩子。对方连个口信都没留，灵魂就被收走了（或者扯到老家的祖坟上去*，这也有可能，毕竟他和死亡关系不好）。

【*灵魂回到祖坟的设定是从尼尔盖曼的坟场之书看到的。】

当天晚上这位母亲，弗吉尼亚约翰逊，急着开车回去接替保姆，车子抛锚了，碰巧遇上强盗，于是就‘噗’地中断了一生。

这再正常不过了，人类就是这样，生命忽长忽短，你不能总纠结于这种没结果的事情上。

但，你看，那两个人类孩子不在这个范围内，而且得有人结算保姆费。

克鲁利顶替这个女人的身份，只为顺便给那个变态医生拍一张正脸照。寄照片给私家侦探——再把这两个孩子丢给修道院，就是这么简单。

他发誓，这个任务就这么简单。

克鲁利混进这家该死的医院，和所有女秘书一样穿上硌脚的高跟鞋，装作忙碌的样子，调戏那位变态医生的同事稍作打听。

一切都应该完美无缺才对。

克鲁利却总是感觉锋芒在背，他猛地抬头，看着那位变态医生隔着两层玻璃窗瞪着他。

有一瞬间克鲁利以为自己的伪装掉了，下意识地捋了捋自己的头发——这个女人的头发还牢牢缠在他的头发上，好好地埋进一颗毛囊生长呢。

晚饭过后被对方强行堵在走廊可不是什么好事——他今天被调到对面办公室去做助理，不用想也知道，是那位医生的助理。

克鲁利看着这位变态医生顶着自己老朋友的脸，正狼狈地跪在地上拾起散落一地的成人杂志准备送到一个妓女客户手里。

他不是想对此做出指责，只是确实不满意这张讨人厌的面孔（克鲁利拒绝承认自己每次看到这位忙碌的变态医生都会心生怜悯，恶魔才不会可怜别人）。

“……如果你不喜欢我的研究和做法，现在就说清楚。”医生看起来像是要确认什么一样瞪着克鲁利。

“……你到底在研究什么？”克鲁利这回是认真的。

“我检测那位小姐的……脉搏、心率和脑电波，去向我的病人，也向大众阐释……身体在受到性刺激和达到性高潮的反应。这些杂志用于性刺激的部分，因为对方更喜欢女人，说实话，我很，担心，这可能破坏我的研究数据——”

“为什么会破坏，难道性高潮不就是……性高潮？”克鲁利看着这个可怜而迷茫的羔羊，特别想在对方脸上踹一脚。

“这也是我希望的答案，但目前鉴于她是我唯一的实验对象，我真的别无选择——所以你到底对这项研究感不感兴趣？”

“为什么是我？”

“直觉。”

“你在玩火，普罗米修斯。”

“是的，兴许还会一把烧光我岌岌可危的职业，可我不会停止，没有你的话我可能……所以你加入吗？”

哦，克鲁利快忘了，走廊其实挺宽的，他完全可以走过去，而不是回答：

“——我要怎么帮你？”

塞在克鲁利衣兜里的照相机滑出口袋，镜头被坚硬的地面拍得粉碎。

不是说克鲁利那一刻真的同情对方或是有别的感情，他得再找机会拍照片了。总之，他得多待一段时间，你看，他现在有好几件事要做了：拍下这个对方的大头照片；支付那两个人类小孩的保姆费；帮助这个该死的医生完成他的研究。

尽管从克鲁利找到这名变态医生开始的每晚他都守在对方床边，但他没意识到今天持续了很长一段时间没去想天使亚兹拉斐尔，这让他今天份额的孤独与焦虑来的迟了点。

寻找亚兹拉斐尔还是没有任何进展，书店告诉他天使未归，而这边古怪的生活还在继续。

克鲁利回忆着他和老朋友的友谊和冒险，自从找到这位医生，他都会抽空到床前瞧瞧观望这位医生睡去的容颜，只有这个时刻，他才能稍微放纵自己的幻想，想像他的天使睡在那里，突然睁开眼睛，对着他温柔地笑。

他感到孤独，甚于被堕天之时。

他每晚都在煎熬着，考虑自己要不要真的向上帝祷告，跪在月光下痛哭流涕的承认自己的一切邪恶罪行只希望能换回他的朋友。他可能会接受到上面的回应被净化掉，也可能会被地狱发现，拖到下面折磨一番。

他只希望他的天使，他的老朋友，亚兹拉斐尔能回来。

克鲁利忍不住伸手想去碰那张熟睡的脸。

对方突然从床上坐了起来，迈着僵硬的步伐径直走到窗前，月光沐浴在他的身上，将一切都变浅了。

克鲁利呆住了，他并不吃惊一个人类医生在梦游，而是那即使略有僵硬，也依然熟悉的神色。

“……天使？”

克鲁利迟疑地问道。

没有回答。

有那么一刻，克鲁利真希望自己从来没有问出口。

因为他无法忍受对方应声回头，对着他无声微笑却眼含泪水。

克鲁利找到了——找到了他的天使，明白了一直无法找到天使的原因。

克鲁利找到了亚兹拉斐尔，却又同时得知他失去了他。

亚兹拉斐尔失去了荣光与记忆。

（2-2完）

（2-3）

没哪个天使会同时褪去荣光和记忆。

褪去荣光的天使在克鲁利眼里是赤裸的，对于他们这类造物来说，褪去荣光并且封印记忆，与主动在大街上裸奔，并且还甩着内裤在广场上跳舞相差无几。

亚兹拉斐尔是个天使不意味着同时是个蠢货。

克鲁利可以拍着胸脯保证他的朋友拼死也不会让别人同时动荣光和记忆。

不过克鲁利知道他的朋友是个非常慷慨的家伙。既然亚兹拉斐尔是为了人类能送出火焰之剑的人，那克鲁利没理由不相信亚兹拉斐尔能再把剩下的一切都送出去。

为了人类？

克鲁利板着脸透过观察室审视两名正在过分热情于性行为的志愿者。

就为了……人类？？

克鲁利深表怀疑。

他转过头去无声地瞪了一眼旁边的‘变态’医生——好吧，他的老朋友，亚兹拉斐尔的‘壳子’。

对方飞快的瞪了回去。

人类如果失去一种特质，就容易走向另一个极端。天使也如此，就比如现在“部分缺失”的亚兹拉斐尔，在某些部分古板的要命，他的三件套和领结从没变过；在另外一些部分极度激进，掏空家底砸进了这项研究。

他绕着这个医生无聊的研究项目，绕来绕去，给自己塞了一堆人类互相伤害后自造的医学知识，被这位医生逼着学习，再去完成大学功课。

克鲁利想不出别的办法，他还能怎么做呢，记得自己还是一条蛇的时候，他会缠住某个搞不懂的东西转来转去，有时是伊甸园的苹果树，有时是某块石头或柱子，有时候是守卫东门天使的肚腩。

他的天使将自己头顶的光环和六千年的经验藏了起来，克鲁利就是找不到那把钥匙。

他特别后悔在书店开色情文学的玩笑了。要知道你千方百计想找的人每天就在面前，但对方塞着耳朵蒙着双眼，一心只想搞出点什么，无论说什么对方都听不到也看不见，这才是真正的悔不当初。

弗洛伊德有个地方是对的，眼前医生想要研究的领域很可能追溯到六千年前某个天使错过了亚当和夏娃造人的全过程。克鲁利的人类生活围绕着这位医生一心扑上的课题，性行为，他得记得一大堆无聊的解剖知识，繁复冗杂的医学专有名词，以及满眼的人类性活动。

哪怕对方感觉到什么。

克鲁利失神地看着这位“壳子”先生，他被对方强迫每天晚上观测人类交配活动的工作持续有一段时间。他们的样本数量在变庞大，这项不被通过的研究夜以继日地进行着。

可对方看不到也听不到。

克鲁利突然发现医生也同时瞪着他。

这种感觉很怪，你不认为你身边的朋友是真的，也许你还不够了解他。

“我们研究的样本数量已经能支撑我们重新启动双人配对样本实验了，”医生冷不丁地说，“先从我们开始。”

“双人，”克鲁利负责翻译成人说的话，他总是干翻译成人话的那个角色，然后用与生俱来的质疑精神不停提问，“你是要让我们分别和志愿者性交？”

“不，”医生看着他，“我们自己可以组成一个样本配对。”

克鲁利看着他的老朋友蒙着眼睛捂着耳朵对他说——‘我想和你上床’。他还能怎么样呢，他的老朋友穿着医生的白色外套，像某个喜欢浅色的天使，一直瞪着他，从一开始就恨不得扒下他的伪装。

性别对于恶魔来说从来不是问题，也许你们已经听烦了——天使没有性别，恶魔会转变性别。矛盾之处在于，他们原本都是同一批物种。这种误解有点像从中世纪猎巫活动中不断流传下来的故事，比如女巫们在夜晚施放咒术都不穿衣服（因为写书的都是男人）。

性交，如同尝盐，对于人类来说，他们没法告诉另外一个从未吃过盐的人那是什么味道，而天使们，这种被上帝制造的更为精细的造物在碰到盐时，甚至能知道里面有多少颗结晶。

克鲁利只要给自己留下一条模糊而狭隘地“尝”的方式就够了，就好像他的老朋友把自己囚禁在一只黑色箱子里只打开一丁点缝隙。

克鲁利原本觉得自己是有原则的恶魔，最后他发现恶魔的本质是毫无底线。

他的天使要什么，克鲁利都无法拒绝。

反正对方的荣光已经被藏起，别人又看不到。如果亚兹拉斐尔恢复记忆，大底上会羞愧难当，至少一世纪都不敢跟克鲁利提起这事儿。

于是这位医生最后发表的报告里到底混进多少恶魔的数据都不得而知，反正如果下面查上来，克鲁利可以辩解说自己是为了破坏这项研究替换数据而辛苦工作。

好吧。克鲁利同样蒙住了双眼（当然，他可以给自己留一条缝），他希望他们的研究会有成果。他可以继续等待，陪着对方等到恢复记忆为止。

他希望…

医生的学术发表会失败了。人们认为性学的研究是低贱而下流的卑劣把戏，是不入流令人恶心地博取眼球的手段——

是在亵渎上帝。

怪不得对方会藏起自己的荣光和记忆，虽然人间的教会就是个笑话，但这件事真的被对方阵营的人知道……可不是写几份报告就搞定的事情。

当他老朋友的壳子站在雨中时，克鲁利终于知道现在他面前的到底是什么了。

“没人对我们的研究有信心。史高利……或许有，”医生看上去像是垮了一样，“但再也没有别人了。”

对方可不是亚兹拉斐尔的壳子。

“可我相信你的研究。”

“……是我们的研究……人们需要它。”

是的，是他们的研究。

克鲁利看着那双不停询问自己的眼睛，他明白了对方到底在干什么。

当一只天使想要研究人类时，需要怎么做？对方藏起自己的荣光，消抹掉多余的记忆，将自己天使的天性隐去，那么它还剩下什么？

克鲁利现在懂了：亚兹拉斐尔，为了治疗人类，于是让自己更接近人类。

忘记天使天性的天使，还剩下什么？只是壳子吗？

或许这个原因就是那把钥匙。

克鲁利找到了。

“不过，这些都不重要了。除了……”对方吞吞吐吐地说着，无比艰难，“一个事实。”

克鲁利看着天使，露出微笑。就像你对一个蒙住眼睛的人伸出手指问他这是几一样，他没法解释自己为什么会微笑。

克鲁利认为这值得，也可以算作他们漫长岁月中小小的，不值一提的冒险。

”我最终认识到，”医生的目光同样想从他的身上攫取些什么，“我生命中唯一不可或缺的是——”

可你现在看不见也听不到——克鲁利看着对方，内心默念道。

对方蒙住眼睛的好处就是，你在对方面前脱掉衣服也不会被发现。

他看着对方的眼睛，拿掉自己和天使们同样的，只是不再明亮的光环。

他的天使需要他，他的天使需要他更接近人类。

“……你。”他的医生说。

（2-3完）


	3. 39次高潮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章简介:抓紧时间赶紧搞，能干多少是多少。  
> CA PWP肉，但老蛇温柔多了。

  


于是这种不算方便的日子被他们上蹿下跳的过了二十几年，直到今晚，克鲁利揉着惺忪的睡眼发现他的天使双眼通红的站在窗前展开了蜷缩良久的羽翼。对方只消恢复哪怕一丁点本性，克鲁利的伪装就不再有效。

他还以为要等得更长呢。

“……有个声音告诉我——‘救救那些女人’……”

“所以你就收起自己的荣光封存自己的记忆，专心研究性？”克鲁利总算可以说出来了，“用这种方式？”

不用说，天使知道克鲁利指的是什么，他用一个快速有效却不那么神圣的方法，甚至可以说包括了堕落般使用自身作为数据的一部分。

“不封存记忆，我可能会坚持不下来，我是说那种……玷污感，”亚兹拉斐尔低下头止住自己颤抖的手指，咕哝着，“也可能会影响数据的客观性。”

“哦，客观性，这才是重点，”克鲁利翻了个白眼，“我都不能说我们两个谁更疯一点……”

“可他们需要这个，那些可怜的男女们，他们，几千年了，克鲁利，从伊甸园跑出去之后几千年，仍然说着不同的语言，仍然不了解彼此。”天使委屈地抽了抽鼻子，坐在床的另一边，“男人对女人妄加揣测，女人对男人讳莫如深……这太糟糕了，我觉得太糟糕了！”

当亚兹拉斐尔全数释放自己作为天使的记忆之后，叠加在一起的不安令他瑟瑟发抖。

克鲁利像是想要怒吼或生气，“哦，天使，”最终，他只能耸耸肩瘫靠床头，叹了口气，“我猜这是上边的意思——”

“上边？”

“更上边。”

“你指——”

克鲁利点点头，用一根手指指着天花板，“你阻止了一场酝酿始终旷日持久的超级战争，”他不舒服地说，“男人和女人，猜忌、 伤害、分歧……我们这边惯用的伎俩。”

“……这是地狱的——”

“地狱的常识，我们习以为常，寻常到无人提及，”克鲁利扭了扭身体，回忆着，“我曾经以为这是个计划好的天启，你也知道，那个‘宏伟计划’的一部分，两性之间缓慢但堆积如山的矛盾，接着爆发变成一场旷日持久的战争……你阻止了它——至少开了个好头。”

“是我们。”亚兹拉斐尔提醒道。

他们两个分坐一张床的两边，一个乐得瘫靠在床头，一个规矩地挺直腰杆，二十年来同床的习惯也使之并未改变——如同在这之前的很多年一样。

天使依然瞪着克鲁利的眼睛，只是这次没有四处寻找，他的双眼终于能看穿那些伪装，他的老朋友克鲁利穿着女式花睡袍看起来有点滑稽，但可爱极了——这让他舒展了眉头。

“所以我们还和…以前一样？”亚兹拉斐尔这样说着，拉着对方的手稍稍晃了晃。他没有轻易松手，他们都知道发生过什么，他们大概用尽了凡人的想象力以各种体位和方法做爱，用可计量的方式去研究不可测的东西，比如爱（克鲁利一直嫌弃天使口是心非地排除这个不可测量的变量）。回到以前，即意味着他们重新回到各自阵营。

亚兹拉斐尔在等待对方松手，达成一致，虽然他并不是真的想要这个协议生效。看上去他们之间有什么变了，其实并没有，他们之间一直没变。

他和克鲁利彼此属于不同的阵营，想想他们一同度过的那些无聊的好时光。度假时趴在酒店隔壁给一对老年夫妇的性高潮时间计数，试图治疗人类夫妻之间各式各样的性问题。他们甚至治疗过猩猩，都颇有成效，然而只有一种人类性问题他们无能为力——他们的客户挥着一本圣经严肃地表示只要虔诚祈祷上帝就会赐给他们孩子。

听那倒计时的钟声吧，荣光恢复后，他们得重拾自己，假装记性不好。

“你完全恢复了吗？”克鲁利并没松手，却凑过来这么问。

“没有，”天使迟钝地答到，“它恢复的很慢，可能需要——”

克鲁利将对方拉过去用嘴堵住了这句话，用自己的舌头狠狠按住那些话。他灵活的舌头在对方的口腔里逡巡，带着酒的味道，刮擦对方的味蕾。他知道对方喜欢什么，用舌头挑着对方舌根稍加逗弄，亚兹拉斐尔就收紧了大腿，下面有了反应。

天使推了推对方，小声警告道，“……克鲁利，我……我们不能——”

“你现在还不完全是天使，没人会发现，”克鲁利舔着嘴唇，一只手支起脑袋，看着躺在床上的人，“所以为什么不？我们还有时间。”

亚兹拉斐尔看上去动摇了，他们亲吻过无数次，因此不怎么特别惊讶，以至被推倒在床上时握着的手都没松开。

克鲁利看着他的天使压在身后的羽翼像挤扁了的鸟翅膀，撕扯着已经裂开的西装，轻笑了一声，再次凑过去。

亚兹拉斐尔以为对方又扑上来强吻，吓得闭紧了双眼，抿起嘴唇，随后感到对方的鼻子凑过来时，微微张开双唇，脸一直红到了耳根。

哦，上帝，他的天使真的回来了，克鲁利可不能错过这个。

“你在床上一直都是个绅士，人类绅士，”克鲁利用牙将对方的领结慢条斯理地扯开，他的手抓着对方的手顺着衬衣探了进去，“但你值得更好的性，我亲爱的朋友，碰巧我是个跟着某位性学医生研究过这种事的恶魔。”

克鲁利抓着天使的手碰到对方阴茎的一刹那，展开翅膀，丰满而漂亮的黑色羽翼瞬间铺满天花板，猩黄的蛇眼因为兴奋而睁大了。

亚兹拉斐尔失神的看着对方，因对方手指的触感呻吟出声。

“……从统计学上来说，”天使气息不稳地说，睫毛随着眼睑上下扇动，“恶魔们的做爱方式并不受……呃……并不被天堂接受。有时候，他们是有毒的，”天使湿润着眼眶，嘀咕着，“多数时候。”

“有证据吗，亚兹？”克鲁利嘶嘶地说着，他的手指绞住对方的手指，上下翻弄着对方阴茎上的包皮，“你可是研究这方面的专家。”

“……把人类性学的统计和研究方法放在超灵体上是不明智的，”亚兹拉斐尔敏感地夹紧大腿，趴在床上，“这之间相差了好几个维，维度……”

“所以这值得研究，敬业的研究者。我知道你翅膀下面是什么样，”克鲁利嘶嘶地说，危险地看着他，“你神性之下的东西是什么。”

“闭嘴，你这条狡猾的老蛇，你才是干坏事的那一方。”亚兹拉斐尔歪着头惨兮兮地看着他的恶魔伙伴，对方一定要趁着他的记忆重整时调戏他。

“你的人类部分从未满足过，亚兹，你想上床时理由一点也不高明，”克鲁利幸灾乐祸地咬住对方后颈，“‘我想和你做研究’——真是不错的借口。”

而后者干脆像鸵鸟一样将涨红的埋进床单，顺手扯过枕头砸中了克鲁利。

他们滚做一团，像两只嬉戏的禽类，硕大的翅膀将屋内填满，刮在墙上，扫翻一切。鲁利扑向对方的双翼，有一种扑上去撕咬猎物的本能。简直没有比这更好的猎物了，地狱的钟爱，玷污和猎杀一个神圣的猎物，这将是任何一个恶魔梦寐以求的幸事。

他回过神发现自己正咬着对方凌乱的羽翼根部，而他的天使发出了模糊的呜咽声，看上去快要窒息了。

“……抱歉。”

这些不是克鲁利想要的，他抚过对方光洁的脊背上留下的一串牙印，停下在后孔边缘的揉搓，尽管克鲁利的双阴茎硬的发痛，上面布满的肉刺兴奋地颤抖，但他仍然不想让这些邪恶的想法搞砸一切，他被理智和欲望几乎撕碎，呆呆地看着对方。

“……克鲁利？”亚兹拉斐尔疑惑地从床上爬起，他看着那双黄色而明亮的蛇眼。

“我很抱歉。”那只恶魔的瞳缝中总是能看到破碎。

“为什么？”天使望着对方的眼睛。

“我是一只恶魔，亚兹，”克鲁利的声音听上去很绝望，似乎只有当他们互相蒙住眼睛戴上面具时才能做回自己。他的手绕过对方的肋骨，细长的手指滑过天使柔软的双翼根部，那里的红肿还未消退，“我不想伤害——”

天使用吻打断了克鲁利的话，用一连串坚定舒缓的气息将所有不安融化在火热潮湿的口腔中，甚至连呼吸都变得一致。

这就是他的答复。

是的，克鲁利说的没错，当他隐去荣光之后总是盯着对方，无论对方是否伪装，他总是能找到那双明亮的眼睛，从灵魂深处汲取对方用来止渴。

这部分在天使的体内尖叫，仿佛被光芒包裹前的挣扎，他盯着那只恶魔，直视着来自地狱的双眼——他看见了地狱之中的自己，看见自己真正的模样，眼中充满欲望。

亚兹拉斐尔是个权天使。荣光令他看上去纯洁而怜悯，他趴在床上，在深色的床单和月光装点得如同献祭的处子，他在恶魔的身下抖动，殷红肿胀的后孔正含着恶魔的一条阴茎艰难吞咽。

那些细小的肉刺反复摩擦着他身体的最深处，如果他彻底恢复能力，说不定会给自己多开一个洞，好让恶魔的两条阴茎都得到安慰——然后他会沉溺这一切，并嘱咐对方在干死自己之前不要停止，直到堕落，摔得粉身碎骨——他摩挲着对方的另一条阴茎，一根手指挑起被展平的穴口边缘，在对方惊异的目光中，让自己吞下两条充血的阴茎。

亚兹拉斐尔自己的阴茎在空气中可怜地抽搐，他不在乎，他能看到对方紧攥住自己的疯狂目光，他知道那只恶魔想干什么。

他轻轻点了点头，默许这一切。

恶魔像一条真正捕猎的蛇，蜿蜒在他的身上，发出嘶嘶的声音，用牙齿钉住他的咽喉。

他是他的猎物。

在他贡献出自己最为脆弱的部分时，高潮掀起的浪花将他卷入虚无的大海。

这也许是最接近上帝的一刻，他的记忆像被温和的潮汐般冲刷着，湿润清凉的滑过那些世纪，他和这只恶魔相遇的地方，他们一起共同经历过的事情。荣光将他渐渐淹没，他不得不奋力挣扎才让自己保持清醒。

在索多玛城墙下的废墟中，在古罗马的圆形舞台后，在巴士底狱的铁链中，在伦敦环球剧场的夜空下，在圣詹姆斯公园的树荫里，曼彻斯特和什罗普郡，敦刻尔克和珍珠港，华盛顿医学院的图书馆和观察室的数据坐标纸——和多年来总是站在他旁边唯一的一位熟面孔。

荣光的巨浪将其吞没。

不，他还不能任凭巨浪将最近的记忆打碎。

“为什么你会选择研究人类性行为，这太难了，你已经失去了一切。”他的助手盯着仪器单调的曲线图纸。

“这些知识跟身体其他部位的知识一样平常，也许几十年以后的人不再会为这些内容感到羞耻，而会为当初居然还有这样一段曲折艰难的研究环境感到不解和诧异，纠正一点，”他坐在对方身边，“是我们的研究。”

巨浪将这些记忆拍打成无数碎片，变成漫天星落入静谧深处。

亚兹拉斐尔的瞳孔失去焦距，他试图抓住那些充满回忆的记有数据的坐标图纸。随后，空气中出现了，仿佛一台看不见的机器向外吐着记录他们身体数据的坐标纸，一台又一台看不见的机器记录着他想要留下的数据，倾泻而下，像漫天飞舞的羽毛，飘落满地。

天使身后偶尔痉挛的翅膀让克鲁利甚至产生正在作恶的错觉，不，克鲁利确实在干坏事，他在操着他的天使， 在操着亚兹拉斐尔的人类的部分。

克鲁利适时从对方体内退了出来，没有继续欺负那张撑得红肿的小嘴，他将蜷缩成一团的天使包裹在怀中，手脚缠上对方的，发出了愉快的嘶嘶声。

“……真不敢相信，和恶魔做爱与传言的不一样，”失神的天使试图活动自己一侧不受控制的翅膀，略带懊悔地嘟囔，“如果我们能收集数据，就好了，我的意思是，说不定我们还能研究天使和恶魔的性，如果那时我还没堕落的话……”

“的确如此。”克鲁利拂过对方奶油色的卷发，他应付道，心理却不这么想，人类？当然可以，但天堂地狱？他们之中有一个堕落就够了克鲁利他瞪了一眼铺满地面的坐标纸，那些写满数据的纸条消失了。

“我好像看见了一棵树……呃，”亚兹拉斐尔翻过身仔细端详对方被月色削尖的下巴，内心羞愧，“抱歉，我是说之前的事情，我……花了这么久才认出是你。”

“哦，你该恭喜我收到了一个正式的道歉，这事儿可不是什么时候都有。”克鲁利愉快地嘶嘶嘶地扬起眉毛——后者支起身体晃了晃，看上去愈发良心不安。

“我需要道歉的不止你一个，克鲁利，有人因为我疯狂的研究忍受的那些——我还对不起我的前妻，那位……我是说……她叫什么来着？”

“啊哈，双倍道歉。”克鲁利幸灾乐祸的眨了眨眼。

“你说什——哦，老天——这两个人都是你？呜……你这只……你这只——坏恶魔。”亚兹拉斐尔憋了半天，气呼呼地捂住了脸。

克鲁利翻了个白眼，“你以为我会把你身边的位置让给别人？”

“那你呃……为什么……不肯立刻跟我结婚？”天使挡在脸前的手指张开一条缝，“毕竟你是导演——”

“别任性，亚兹，因为‘我’离婚了，还有两个孩子！”老蛇抱怨道，“你的孩子，当然，你的妻子和孩子都是我搞出的幻象，我猜你多少感觉到了，”克鲁利解释道，不过他可不会提起搞得亚兹拉斐尔是人类时不停放空包弹的也是他，“但那个女人的孩子可不是假的，两个货真价实的人类小孩，各个阶段都比恶魔更可怕。”说着，克鲁利清了清嗓子，摆出一副熟悉的态度，“啊哈，马斯特斯医生，‘我’得从你这里赚钱，还要养两个人类的幼崽。”

“你可以从一开始告诉我，”亚兹拉斐尔花了些时间才接受，“我以为我们可以一起……”

“他们需要正常的人类教育，即使不完整也不特别健康，那会确保他们成为毫无特点的普通人，而我们都不是，总有一天会离开，我得料理好这些破事再说，”恶魔叹了口气，“很抱歉我们无论是在职还是偷懒体验人类生活的时候，都算最疯狂的那种。”克鲁利眯起了眼睛，“特别是你，天使，你让我印象深刻。”

“把他们养大，我就知道你很善良，克鲁利。”天使笑了出来。

“闭嘴，我是为了掩护身份，”克鲁利气愤地看着对方，“你看，你很快就又会成为那个能施展奇迹的——”

“……老天。”亚兹拉斐尔的脸色突然变得煞白，“我……好像对你施展了一个奇迹。”

“什么？哦，该死。”克鲁利这才想起先前对方在自己面前举起手可不是光说说这么简单——恶魔克鲁利可能就要变成只记得和前任绝情丈夫离婚的普通人了。

“说真的，你这个奇迹糟透了。”克鲁利抱怨道，他拼命忍住自己不去戳穿对方担惊受怕到快哭的表情。

“像个诅咒。”天使委屈地扁着嘴。

“诅咒？”

“对，我……我不知道怎么办，我、我不能让你失去这段记忆！这是我们遇到过最好的……唔……”

“你是说没日没夜的性行为和研究性行为，”克鲁利当然不想，看在魔鬼的份上，他可是重新彻底了解了亚兹拉斐尔的为人，字面意义上身为人类的那部分，“我想我可以变通一下，毕竟破坏规则是我的本职工作。”

“你说什么？可已经规定好的‘奇迹’不能修改，我以为你知道——”

“我知道，亲爱的，毕竟你要清除掉你的人类助手——弗吉尼亚约翰逊的记忆，”恶魔一边翻弄着自己流行的美式长发一边拔下了那根长得很好的头发，“我想你可以让我们真正见到这个人类了。”

亚兹拉斐尔小心翼翼地接过那根头发，明白了对方的意思。

“你是说调换一下奇迹发生的顺序？这样理论上我施展奇迹的对象就是——”

“我可什么都没说。”

天使将约翰逊女士的头发包裹在手绢里，放在床上，打了响指，但什么都没发生。

“也许只是慢。”克鲁利扯过印花丝绸长袍盖在上面，等到他将那团东西抱起来时，放到门口关门时，能看到那团东西变成了一个婴儿的形状。

天使的能力在逐渐恢复。他们只需要在床上等待第一个奇迹以一个不那么快的速度实现。

克鲁利滚回到躺有天使的床上，他开始漫无目的地挑起一个话题，真实目的也许就只是想多黏着那具洁白松软带着翅膀的胴体——他天使身上的衣服是什么时候消失的？

“你该吃点东西，亚兹，我是说美食，”克鲁利懒洋洋的搂着天使，漫不经心地逗弄对方还是无法控制好的翅膀， “你在美国生活了三十多年居然没有特别想吃的美食。”

做爱过后的天使亚兹拉斐尔舒服的蜷缩着，想了一会儿。

“我想吃39种口味的冰淇淋。”

“我们得吃39次，”恶魔的眼珠转了转，“做一次吃一种？”

“这个说法不准确，”亚兹拉斐尔试图纠正对方不科学的说法，“一次性爱有时长有时短，很可能包含有很多段高潮，我们——”

“好吧好吧，”克鲁利打断了对方的话，“一次高潮吃一种。我们还有——”

克鲁利挥挥手，卧室门应声打开，一个拿着布娃娃的六岁女孩从门口蹦蹦跳跳走过。

“……一段时间。”亚兹拉斐尔接过话头。

他们没浪费任何时间，再次滚做一团。

这次克鲁利会保证他的每一滴精液都灌进对方的肚子，而他的天使被操的松软湿滑的屁股显然准备好了。

恶魔之蛇的带肉刺的双生殖器在亚兹拉斐尔的后穴里迅速充血变大，卡在里面直到射精结束。他知道那种无上的快感，持续性的高潮会让自己的大脑炸成烟花，他同样体会过，即使这样，他没有到必须被按住的地步，而他的天使似乎更加敏感，抓挠着他的后背不停痉挛，在他后背上刻下一道道鲜红的血痕，那些疼痛从未让克鲁利如此兴奋过，是的，带翅膀家伙们最敏感的地方总是后背，这个小小举动甚至让克鲁利这个恶魔在最后一刻产生让对方怀孕的错觉。

克鲁利将对方的阴茎包裹在自己泄殖腔上皮的褶皱里，接着以一种魔鬼般的恶毒插得更深。他听到了他的天使发出窒息的啜泣，对方布满汗珠的奶油色肌肤似乎闪耀着圣光，就好像这是能被人类传颂似的，透过彩色琉璃窗和飞扶壁内薄如蝉翼的墙壁共振而出的圣歌——他在天使的眼睛里看到了天空。

亚兹拉斐尔人类的身体被一只恶魔操到了极限，被撑满的后穴显现出粉红透明的边缘，他的肚子肉眼可见的被精液灌到鼓了起来，但这只恶魔似乎打定主意要给他留下深刻的印象，带着肉刺的生殖器在他的后穴内轮番撕咬着甬道，像克鲁利本身，将他的世界全部占满。

也许他现在正在尖叫，亚兹拉斐尔听不到自己的尖叫，他只是拼命抓住那只恶魔不让自己坠落的更快，也许是一棵树，或是一个草垛——克鲁利的汗滴在他脸上，和他眼角的泪痕混合在一起。

很长时间，或是更久，在恶魔拔出阴茎时，亚兹拉斐尔小声呻吟着，浓稠的精液随着痉挛的小洞喷溅而出，在他身下流淌成一片。

“……1次，而且你还在平台期。”克鲁利坏心眼的瘫在对方身上，用膝盖抚慰着对方大腿根部，得到对方的一阵痉挛。

“平台期？……是的，平台期 ，老天，”天使似乎还没清醒，“我们需要——”

克鲁利几乎笑了出来，在对方恢复意识之前吻下去——他们还有‘一段时间’。

没人在乎这栋老房子发出的诱人声音，与克鲁利做爱的方式花样百出，他不满足于体位和形式，甚至化身为蛇缠住那具带着翅膀的人类躯体，带着掠食者的快感尽可能多的操干那些孔穴。

他们似乎做了比想象中的更久，直到有人敲门。

卧室的门。

他们知道是谁，门外的小家伙学会敲门了。

“……39次？哈，我猜你肯定坚持不住39次。”克鲁利嘶嘶地晃着脑袋从对方双腿间抬起头，他有点留恋，但不得不停下去开门。

亚兹拉斐尔试图也站起来，但根本站不住，从床边瘫到地上，两腿间流出湿漉漉的精液，“38次，没问题，我想我还可以……”他哼喘着，高潮的余韵冲刷着他。

“得了吧，这不是拼酒……你需要喝点什么，天使，”克鲁利嘀咕着向外探了探，“我们的主角好像该上大学了。”

“哦，闭嘴，克鲁利。”

就像给植物浇水施肥，让克鲁利郁闷的是他还不能威胁对方，这毕竟是天使的奇迹，他们只能等，而且越接近后面的部分就越刺激——他们在一个不分明的灰色地带互搞，同时还要担心何时越界。

似乎他们隐约意识到彼此都正在在寻找什么。恶魔看到了天空，而天使看到一片树林。

“38次，克鲁利，接下来我们要怎样高潮？你来定，”亚兹拉斐尔摇摇晃晃地坐在地上，舔舔嘴唇，主动张开双腿露出那个被操地湿濡软糯还正在不停向外留着精液的小洞，显然正沉浸在性爱的清热中，“我们要来点什么，克鲁利？你想要我变成母蛇吗？”

克鲁利不确定恶魔的精液对天使有什么影响，或是性爱方面的影响，对他和天使都是。因为等他回过神，他发现自己将对方顶在墙上，在那贪婪的后穴内疯狂捣弄。

不，这次他不想顺着对方的意思，他的阴茎变成人类的样子，人类男性的阴茎。高于平均尺寸的阴茎准确的抵在对方的前列腺上。他想喝奶，他想起利百加对乳母的赞美，他舔舐着他天使粉色的乳头，用灵活的舌头爱抚它们，发出啧啧水声，他以一条蛇的耐心吮吸那两粒凸起，他向上看了一眼对方，而他的天使知道怎么做了。因为当他最后一次重重挤压住对方的男性腺体时，咬住乳头的口中尝到了乳汁的甘美——克鲁利感受着登时收紧的快感，不遗余力地全数射在里面，接着，他听了天使高亢的尖叫。

“39次……”克鲁利含混地答道，正忙着咬上对方汁水饱满的另一半胸脯，将剩余的甘露全数咽下。他想方设法延长这次高潮，于是托起对方松软的屁股，手指顺着对方撑得平展的后穴边缘探入，坏心地刺激着深红的黏膜，并没有结束的意思，随后他上下的幅度大了起来，亚兹拉斐尔夹在他耻骨处的阴茎随着动作碾磨，可怜的天使只得拼命搂着他的脖子，被插到说不出一句完整的话，身后的翅膀胡乱地扑扇着，活一只被钉在墙上濒死的标本。

无上的快感将亚兹拉斐尔再次推入那个令人好奇又安心的空间。

起先是一棵树，一丛草，一小片树林——他终于看清那是什么。

他们做到了，他们看到了彼此世界的全貌。

和所有的故事一样，故事始于一座花园。

克鲁利的内心是一座花园，亚兹拉斐尔找到了，但这座花园已经死去，到处是枯萎和衰败的残叶，以至于更像某种恐怖片的片场。

“……呃，我想你不会喜欢这里。”克鲁利出现在天使的身后，声音有些不安。

“一座花园？我猜它好的时候肯定很有趣，我喜欢花园。”天使笑了出来，这座花园令他想起伊甸。

“好的时候，是没错，但它死了，在我……”克鲁利转过身去，“在我——”

“——堕落后。”亚兹拉斐尔接过话头。

“有人说‘堕落’不过是一次转职，”恶魔皱着眉头，“然后你会发现你的花园……每天都有植物枯萎， 最终——”

亚兹拉斐尔知道这座花园发生了什么，他没有忽略那些焚烧、噬咬的痕迹——他能看出那些植物是怎样枯萎的：先是染上了疫病；没有水；饱受其他造物的残酷折磨；接着业火一点一点将其焚烧殆尽——最终迎接死亡。

他知道有些堕落是从天堂的楼顶一跃而下，而有些堕落……是一场残酷而缓慢的凌迟。

“但它仍然是座有趣的花园，”亚兹拉斐尔真诚地笑了，“毕竟我的第一份工作就是看守一座花园——你看过我的吗？”

“一片天空。”

“是天气好的沙漠，”天使补充道，“永远的沙漠，克鲁利。”

“只有沙漠？”

“是的，只有沙漠，永远是白色的沙漠。”

有什么东西从空中落了下来，像晶莹剔透的雪花，但更沉，发出沙沙的响声。恶魔用手去接那些纯白的砂砾，它们发出安详的声音，像天使的低语。亚兹拉斐尔下意识掀起翅膀护住他的老朋友，轻柔的拍着对方的后背——而克鲁利不知道该如何拒绝这一切，他喜欢这个绝妙的点子。

漫天银色的沙粒像是一场安静的大雪，又像是一场特别的洗礼或者祝福，克鲁利看着那些砂砾倾泻而下，它们比水粗糙，但足够坚韧，同时不太在意与残破为伍——那些温柔的触感令他想起老朋友的双手。

沙漠掩盖了植物的尸体，银白的沙漠抚平了一切。

“他们会有一天再长出来的，克鲁利。”亚兹拉斐尔眨了眨眼睛。

永远晴朗的天空，大片纯白的沙漠是这只伊甸园之蛇美好记忆开始的地方。

“它变得和你的世界一样。”克鲁利感叹道。

“不，我的沙漠里可没有一座漂亮的花园。”亚兹拉斐尔若有所思。

“它现在有了。”克鲁利报以微笑。

像是过了许久之后，他们意识到，他们的世界终于完整了。

（第三章 完）

*这里是第六集老蛇停止时间里进入的空间，是“another place”，应该是老蛇的地盘。


	4. 《天使性反应》

第四章 《天使性反应》

直到弗吉尼亚真正长成，他们才得以看到这位女性是一位怎样富有魅力的人。天使从来没见过，而克鲁利只见过对方烧焦的样子。

天使后悔自己降下的奇迹过于鲁莽，克鲁利觉得只要修饰一番看起来不会太糟糕——一道美味的寿司只缺了一点酱油，那就再放一点酱油。

弗吉尼亚约翰逊，55岁，作为威廉马斯特斯医生的研究伙伴，以研究性学而闻名。虽然他对外采访从来都说他与威廉马斯特斯医生只是因为研究工作而结婚，不过她确信自己是因为学术分歧而最终分手。奇迹般地，她嫁给了一个百万富翁，得到了另一段不错的爱情，得到了支持自己不断研究下去的资金。她会继续研究人类的性行为，填补这一领域的空白，什么都阻止不了她。偶尔他会给前夫马斯特斯医生打电话，确认对方和高中同学结婚后回到乡下安享晚年（虽然那位高中同学听起来像个英国嬉皮士）。

弗吉尼亚从不信教，并不是说她不相信这个世界上有天使。

她见过天使，怎么没见过呢？

和那种影视戏剧拙劣的cgi特效不同，她见过货真价实的。

你见过天使不代表就会去相信圣经里写的一切，特别是你见过的还是两个耷拉着翅膀光着屁股准备跳窗逃跑的那种天使，足以令你怀疑人生。

而且其中一个脑袋上似乎还顶着一个发光的环，另一个没有光环但翅膀是黑色的，足够说明一切。

冷静想想，不论是天使还是恶魔，他们应该是同一个‘物种’。

或者，由于她研究性学的缘故，于是上帝派了一只天使和一只恶魔在他家打炮？

这到底算是喜事还是凶兆？

或许是好的凶兆？

到了1990年，弗吉尼亚约翰逊从书店里发现了一本同名的书，就再也不对这事惊奇了。

***

“其实这不算天启，我猜，”此时此刻，成功溜到路上的克鲁利边走边兴高采烈地看着慌忙变出衣服的天使，“世界末日要送一个魔鬼之子才行。”

“克鲁利？……你该早提醒我的！”天使惊恐的看着对方，“刚，刚才，我们……”

“放松，天使，人类的男性生殖器不具备怀孕的条件，而你只是射进我的泄殖腔里，我也不会怀孕。”恶魔不以为然地摆了摆手，轻快地迈着步伐，他们该回伦敦了。

“你会，克鲁利，这仍旧有几率，我是说，我是天使，我们是做了一些措施，但，这之前我还没完全……”亚兹拉斐尔语无伦次地说着，同时也意识到他们需要回到伦敦，显然，同时这样想的结果是他们脚下的路变了。

“那也怀不上，放松，我向你保证。”克鲁利轻描淡写地双手插兜，扭着自己的步伐，内心却劫后余生，如果他们真的把那个孩子直接送进他肚子里，克鲁利唯一能做的事就只有冲进教堂灌一杯圣水让自己冷静一下。

“呃…你对我做了什么？”

“……没什么，啊，纽约港，海风的味道，船？”克鲁利意识到自己似乎有点说漏嘴，赶紧改变话题，“我们没漏掉什么，对吗？”

“说到这个，”天使瞪着自己手上套着的戒指，“我们还……结婚了。”

“该死，”克鲁利开始扒掉自己的戒指，“我们不能同时带着这个回去，你的阵营——”

“没用的，”天使叹了口气，也拽下自己的戒指，摇了摇头，“我们在教堂结的婚，天堂有登记，除非——”

“魔鬼在下——”

“我们的誓言是假的。”

克鲁利看着他的戒指，无疑，他在教堂对天使发过的誓言是真的，和滚烫的地板一样，都是真的，令他痛苦的是，为了对方，他不得不承认这些都是谎言。

“我知道这有多糟，你的阵营不会发现这件事，克鲁利，”天使盯着克鲁利，咬着嘴唇，即使那些词语会烫烂舌头也会说，他深吸了一口气，“圣主在上——”

克鲁利一把按住对方的手。

“——圣主在上，我承认我的内心并非与他在一起，我背弃他，憎恨他，玷污他的感情和身体，”克鲁利低声地唠叨着，搜肠刮肚翻找恶毒的词语，“我既不爱他，也不想珍惜这份感情，我……我诅咒他被地狱火焰炙烤，永远消失。”

两个戒指在克鲁利的手中化为粉末，他的内心也随之被碾碎，即使有邪恶的奇迹可以将那颗碎裂过无数遍在内心拼起，那也改变不了它被伤过的事实。

这令克鲁利难过，宁静的码头，瑰丽的夜空，微波荡漾的海面，港口的汽笛和灯光装点的油轮，这种美丽时刻可不是为毁约准备的。

他比谁都爱他的天使，现在却要在对方面前郑重其事毁掉誓言。

两人尴尬地看着粉末消失在海风中。

“我知道恶魔都很邪恶，他们从不说真话。”天使试图安慰克鲁利，但收效甚微。

于是亚兹拉斐尔决定做些什么。

“哦！这位先生，我正在寻找我最重要的东西，好好找找，到底是什么呢？啊看——你的兜里有什么？”他甚至表演了一通饶舌的垫场话。

克鲁利无精打采地伸向裤兜，兜里是天使戒指——真正的天使戒指，亚兹拉斐尔的圣戒。

“看来一只无比邪恶的恶魔拿走了我的戒指，并诱惑我用真心换回它。”天使眨了眨眼睛，握住对方的手，海风吹起他柔软的头发。

恶魔揉捏了一会儿对方的小拇指，看着那圆圆滚滚的小指根部，撇了撇嘴。

“你真无聊。”

“所以我们……和好了？”

低着头的天使局促不安地偷偷看了眼克鲁利，用小拇指勾起对方的，轻声咕哝道，“我又没说慌，我真的可以用我的一切换回它。”

克鲁利还是气鼓鼓的，随后把手中的圣戒小心套在对方手指上。

天使清了清嗓子，煞有介事地大声喊道，“哦，好吧，恶魔，现在，我的一切都是你的了。”

克鲁利终于忍不住笑出了声，而亚兹拉斐尔跟着笑了出来。

“谢谢你，克鲁利，我想我们回伦敦后——”他抓着恶魔的手摇了摇，接着愣住了，“那是……”

“哦。”克鲁利回头望去也愣住了。

码头尽头，一辆崭新的宾利老式汽车神气活现地等着他们。显然，两人都知道这辆汽车。

克鲁利的宾利车历经千辛万苦终于亲自来接他们回家了。

他们来了一场真正的公路旅行。

克鲁利开着车带着亚兹拉斐尔驶过整个大西洋。宾利车行驶在水面上，海风吹过汽车，偶尔飞鱼会因为他们的挡风玻璃板太硬而当场晕厥。

有时海面平静，没有季风的干扰，那辆宾利车就那么开过去，碾起一些小小的水花，或者有时，海豚们会推搡着这辆车欢呼雀跃地前后簇拥。

游轮上的人们偶尔会看到一辆宾利从一个浪尖疯狂飙到另一个浪尖，如果能忽略这其中很多不太寻常的因素，就会感叹——多美好的蜜月。

他们在途中甚至救了四个有点疯疯癫癫的乐手，看上去像一个组合，克鲁利觉得他们烦人透顶，在癫狂的海面上横冲直撞进而留下一串贝斯手的尖叫；亚兹拉斐尔则称赞了老朋友打开汽车后盖让那四个喝高的人类睡觉的慷慨做法。

宾利车从此学会了怎么向它任性妄为、丢下自己的主人抗议——任何仍在车内的音乐专辑超过两周之后都会变成皇后乐队的摇滚呐喊。

亚兹拉斐尔的书店仍然安静地坐落在伦敦市区的角落，尽管左右店铺从印刷店变成了电子商行和小餐馆，不过亚兹拉斐尔的书店总是老样子，永久保持着歇业关门的状态。

现在，书店悄悄卷起门前的两条禁停线，让一路奔波的宾利停在书店大门口，透过窗户亮起的柔光驱散了夜晚的黑暗，照亮了车内两人的脸。

“所以…天堂不关心上床，地狱风流成性，没哪边真正在乎人类——你说一个天使和一个恶魔搞出来的是什么？”恶魔克鲁利推了推自己的墨镜。

“科学。”天使干巴巴地说。

就像所有冒险的故事结束之时需要一个完美的谢幕，车内的广播电台正在回播当天枯燥的新闻。

新闻里偶尔提及美国的一名医生和他的助手合作出版的某部性学著作在英国再版。

“……是合作伙伴，”亚兹拉斐尔小声嘀咕着，看了一眼旁边的恶魔，“你知道怎么回事。”

“这些我们永远不能说出来，天使，”克鲁利的胳膊架在方向盘上，看着亚兹拉斐尔，“如果被任何一方知道，那咱俩就都完了，我们甚至活不到世界末日。”

“我猜这将是天堂地狱最大的丑闻，”亚兹拉斐尔点了点头，叹了口气，“人类会有消除偏见的时候，而我们各自的阵营——”

“所以人类才是人类，”克鲁利眨了眨眼睛，“你不觉得我们像是做出了一个金苹果——苹果派，我是说苹果派，苹果派上面还写署了我们的名字。”

“那才不是一个苹果派，克鲁利，”天使想了一会儿，“我们出了不止一本书。”

“哦，好吧，是一颗树，长满苹果派的树。”克鲁利挥了挥手。他们探索了人类的性部分，几乎尝试了一切性行为，但仍然没完全明白，剩下的，打破偏见，就交给人类自己了。

“我们出了很多书，克鲁利，这就像……”

“……就像生孩子，天使，一本接着一本，还有好几本大众款，”克鲁利跟着天使边走边说，“一部分‘孩子’还是大学校内必修课，而且他们都会说好几国语言。”

“可有人甚至把他们当做圣经……”亚兹拉斐尔仍旧有点担心。

“人类把什么东西都能当圣经。”克鲁利翻了个白眼。

他们走进了老旧书店昏黄的灯光中里。那些陈旧几十年的书籍仍然待在原处，欢迎主人归来。亚兹拉斐尔兴奋地踱着步子在书店打转，摸摸这本，又拍拍那本，

“克鲁利，”天使感激地看着他的恶魔老友，“我真不知道如果没你照顾它们——”

“我——”恶魔耸了耸肩装作毫不在意，“顺便来过几次。”

“但我依然十分感……哦，老天……”亚兹拉斐尔在书店后面仓库的书桌上发现了那本书。

《人类性反应》。

并且是用羊皮精装的限量版。

他知道这是一份礼物，对着克鲁利扬起了眉毛，但翻开书套，他看到了那本书的真正标题：

《天使性反应》。

“克鲁利，”亚兹拉斐尔耳根红了，他当然知道那上面记录着什么，“这根本不能称得上是一本……书。”

“为什么不？”克鲁利玩味地看着对方，过于正经的清了清嗓子，“医生安杰*，这可是一本很客观的报告，里面记录了天使和恶魔性行为过程中的详尽数据，无论外界怎么评论——”

“我亲爱的助手德莫*，让我来告诉你为什么——因为这里面只有一组样本！”天使气鼓鼓地回应，脸憋得通红。

“至少这次的冒险我们证明了一件事，”克鲁利热情地凑过去，“你总认为你爱我是因为天使的本性，事实并非如此——再过两小时就天亮了，我们不来喝点什么吗？”

“为了——”

“为了一切。”

（END）

*安杰和德莫：就是天使和恶魔的发音梗。

番外：

世界末日后的四小时：

“……以何种面目示人……”天使天使冥思苦想着。

“真棒，无论我们穿着如何都逃不过各自阵营的惩罚，我们都会被摧毁，”克鲁利有点焦虑，“我可能被扔进圣水里洗洗脑子，而你会被架在业火上做成烧鸡——所以我们为何不快点逃到阿尔法半人马座的——”

“克鲁利！”

“什么？”

“你是个天才！”天使突然抱住他。

“呃？”

“‘以何种面目示人’！你刚才说过了，你可能被圣水惩罚，而我面临业火灼烧，”亚兹拉斐尔一边说，一边精神抖擞地开始脱衣服，“但反过来，这两种东西可对我们两个都不致命了！现在，我们得做到的是，”天使兴奋的脱掉自己身上最后的内裤，激动地抓住克鲁利的手放在自己的胸口，“进入彼此交换形象然后骗过所有人。”

克鲁利一把搂过对方的腰，大声赞美他的天使，任由对方的手脱掉自己的衣服。

但他们两个都心知肚明的一点或是事后才回想到的是，两个超灵体相互进入对方内部，真的不用特意以人类的方式开头。

Thank you for reading


End file.
